


【巍澜】吻痕

by lynne0531



Category: ZhenHun
Genre: M/M, zhenhun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne0531/pseuds/lynne0531





	【巍澜】吻痕

【巍澜】吻痕（一发结束）

练手写车。

 

赵云澜在半夜是被渴醒的。

睁开眼时，自己被沈巍紧紧搂在怀里，抵在墙边。左边是墙，右边是沈巍微温的身体，堵得严严实实。卧室的冷气开的异常足，难怪自己觉得渴。

他小心把沈巍围在自己身上的手臂和大腿挪开，不出意外看到自己一身的斑驳红痕，从胸前一直蔓延到大腿。

每次隔上一段时间没见，沈巍就没能刹住车，往死里折腾。赵云澜下床时都有点颤巍巍站不稳。拿着水杯站在镜子前，看见自己从耳根到脖子都有被咬出来的痕迹。

至于为什么今天这么激烈，就要回溯到白天发生的故事了。

 

按理说作为大学教授，沈巍出差的几率要比赵云澜小很多，但是这次很不凑巧，沈巍被迫派去国外出差学习，原本计划是一个半月，沈巍给学校领导磨了又磨，答应提前交出学习报告等等一系列材料，才省到了一个月就能回来。

一个月都觉太漫长。人总是这样，从低阶到高阶的适应飞速，再从高阶下来就万分难受，已经默默守着那个人一万年那么久不觉苦，眼下分离一个月就已经叫人难堪忍受，这甜腻感，也就只有两个当事人不自觉，旁人已经看到腻味。

沈教授不放心的原因自然还有，赵云澜这种既体贴又浪荡的性子，很容易给别人被过分爱护的错觉。尽管他本人不觉得，但是自己没有时时看在身边，总是不放心。

果不其然，超出自己预想的事情还是发生了。

在沈巍离开的一个月里，龙城公安局开展了一个干警评选活动，赵云澜的火热程度都超过他自己的想象。网络投票一经放出，他的选票就已经大大甩开其他其他评选人员一大波，而且迷妹们为了他还在线下如火如荼应援，之前不知道哪次活动穿的白衬衣照片，被迷妹找出来，做了许多真人大小人形立牌，在很多宣传点都立着。

但是迷妹们显然低估了爱的力量。有人做，就有人偷。一夜之间，几十个赵云澜立牌已经消失无踪了好多个。

龙城大学的这个赵云澜立牌还在，也许是因为毕竟一流大学，学生素质是有保证的，大家都秉承理智追星，等沈巍回来时，立牌还是完好无损的放在学校食堂旁边的投票处。

只是赵云澜脸上、脖子上、白衬衣上，甚至手臂上、脚踝上，都印满了大大小小，各种色号、各大品牌齐全的，吻痕。

沈巍站在立牌面前，气到有些不知道该摆出什么表情来，为一个人形立牌吃醋，好像有点太幼稚了。但是这满满的吻痕，配着这人对着镜头不自觉的轻佻又浪荡的笑容。

实在是，很般配。般配到自己下颌骨都不自觉咬紧了。

这人实在是没有自觉，对自己的四处散发的魅力一无所知，每天骑着摩托带着头盔拉风地在校园里等自己下课，结果就是等来了一波迷妹。

龙城大学甚至已经有了赵云澜的后援会，有时候还会与沈教授的后援会就谁最帅在网上疯狂地吵起来。当然两位正主对此是一无所知。

此时此刻，赵云澜正在吃着郭长城点好的外卖，今天的菜色异常难看，午饭都没有多少胃口，正把小郭叫进来打算教训一顿时，毫无预兆地连打了三个喷嚏。

适时秋雨正从办公室飘窗飘入，赵云澜摸了摸鼻子，心想自己什么时候对季节这么敏感了。

今天是沈巍出差回来后上班的第一天，昨夜飞机降落再到家时，已经接近午夜3点。其实本可以不必这么赶着回来，一脸风尘仆仆，连胡子都少见的没有刮，头发也没有平时整洁。今早起来之后，沈巍又匆匆起床去上课了，两个人还没一好好唠嗑过。

赵云澜这么想着，早早就遣散了特调处一众无心工作的家伙，开着车就往龙城大学去接沈巍下课了。

车快开到生物楼下面时，看到沈巍已经早早等在路边，除了手里的公文包，赵云澜远远看见沈巍身边仿佛还有个真人大小的东西，只是隔得远看不真切。直到近了，他才看到那是自己的立牌。

“哎，我说你都跟本尊恋爱了，还拿这玩意干什么呀。”赵云澜从车上跳下来，顺手接过对方的包，拉起沈巍准备上车。不料这一拉，沈巍压根一动不动。

回过头来才看到沈巍眼神严肃的有些可怕，简直有些摸不着头脑。赵云澜笑着迎上去：“干嘛？”

沈巍敲了敲身边这座人形立牌。赵云澜瞥眼一看，好死不死，上面印满了来自各色路人的吻痕，他摸了摸后脑勺，“哎，这都是不懂事的小姑娘，你别介意。你看我要是介意的话，平时你教案里塞的情书都够我喝一壶了。”说着赵云澜把沈巍拉上副驾，又热情地替对方系好安全带，还趁机在沈巍绷着的脸上偷亲了一口。

想着在学校沈巍有点紧张怕被学生看到，但是赵云澜很知趣地飞快地亲了一口就移开了，他也不好发作。

两人一路沉默，直到赵云澜开到家里地下车库，沈巍率先下车，走到后备箱，把人形立牌提起来就往家里走。赵云澜在背后有点无奈摊摊手，等他后一步进家门时，就直接被反手扣在门上。

门咔哒一声被巨大的推力锁上了。赵云澜再也没有说出一句完整话的机会了。

沈巍刚开始有点急躁，吻上赵云澜时还撞上了牙齿，听到对方似乎发出了一声有些吃痛的声音，他才停下来，盯住了赵云澜。赵云澜赶紧凑了上去，伸手捋开沈巍的刘海，又亲了上去，不料沈巍避开了他的亲吻，脸侧到了自己的耳侧，轻轻地咬住耳垂舔吻起来。粗重的呼吸声和沈巍的气味完全弥漫开来，让赵云澜很快就有了反应。他脚有一半还踩在沈巍的脚上，不由得轻轻抬起来去撩对方的小腿肉。

沈巍小腿那一段肌肉绷得很紧。被这样轻柔的撩动之后，才意识到两人还靠在客厅门口。拉起赵云澜就直奔卧室。

等赵云澜回过神时，自己就已经是被剥干净，整个人陷进了柔软的被子里。他闭着眼，感觉沈巍在从自己的脖颈吮吸起，一直亲吻到胸前，叼住了乳头以后，用舌苔反复在乳尖上来回重重地舔，一阵阵麻痒从胸前直贯穿头顶，让他不由得把身体往沈巍嘴里又凑了几分。待已经把两边都舔吻到又红又肿，沈巍已经沿着赵云澜平坦的小腹一路舔了下去，正在迷迷糊糊间，下身突然被温暖的湿润包裹住了，赵云澜不由得舒服地叹了一口气：“沈老师的学习能力真的太强了，进步神速。”

沈巍懒得回复，在用嘴唇用舌尖挑开了赵云澜的龟头顶端，用力的吮吸起来，赵云澜只感觉一股麻利的酸爽从下身贯穿了全身：“得了得了，我知道你学得快，别磨蹭了，直接来吧！”

沈巍有点来气，这人实在不知好歹。他把赵云澜瘦削的身体翻了过来，从床头柜上摸到已经搁置了一个月的润滑油，挤在手上，伸进了第一只手指开始润滑起来。赵云澜背对着沈巍，明显有些不适应地皱起了眉头，嘴里说的却是：“你再快点，别那么小心翼翼，我又不是玻璃做的。”

沈巍怕他膝盖磕到难受，下面还贴心的垫好了被子，头也隔着枕头抵在床头柜上。台灯把两个侧影投在另一边墙上，赵云澜可以清晰地看到沈巍半跪在自己身后，在缓慢地有节律地抽送的背影。

“我说，沈老师你的腰力……”说到一半被狠狠打断，“腰力没有以前好了”。

灯光昏暗，加上又是背后位，他看不见沈巍的此刻的表情，只感觉对方停顿了一会，两手扶紧了自己的腰，开始快速抽动起来。只顶得赵云澜眼前发黑，但黑暗中又仿佛有千树银花斑驳星光闪过。沈巍真大力起来，自己承受着还是有点吃力，但是他乐意受着。不一会，沈巍把他翻了过来，又从正面进入了，里面一阵阵灼热发胀，赵云澜终于能稍微喘口气，马上换上轻佻的笑看着汗涔涔的沈巍，脚趾不安分地沿着沈巍的臀部一路往下轻轻滑，在对方大腿内侧最软的那部分反复轻轻摩擦。

“你知不知道我想把亲过你立牌的人嘴巴都封起来？”沈巍有些凶狠地瞪着他

“哎，这不都是些不懂事的小姑娘嘛。”赵云澜伸手抚上沈巍的腹肌，沿着一路摸上对方的乳头，他仰起头，伸出舌头舔了一口，“沈教授别生气，再说我也很无辜啊，我一个月没去过你们学校，哪里知道…”话未说完，后面都被沈巍堵住了嘴顺着口水一并吞进了肚子里。

沈巍一边吻住了他的嘴，一边在身下发狠地抽插起来，赵云澜平日都是放开了叫床，哪管周围邻居听不听得到。眼下所有呜咽都被对方吞进了腹中，像是要把自己一点点揉碎了吞入腹中一样急切又热烈，他不由得两腿勾紧了沈巍的腰，两人像是抵死缠绵般不肯分开，身体的每一寸肌肤都紧密切合着。

赵云澜不记得这晚上被沈巍按住来了几次，醒来时已经快中午了，虽然翘班了半天，但是手机里还挺安静，特调处群里只有两条消息。

老猫：老赵怎么还没来？

祝红：这还用问？昨天沈教授回来了呗。

特调处众人在手机之外露出了迷之微笑。

赵云澜有些无奈的抹了抹脸，恰好沈巍推开门进来，带进一股饭菜香味：

“醒了吗？起来吃饭吧，我煲好了海鲜粥。”


End file.
